<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grief by eleanor_raines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671027">Grief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_raines/pseuds/eleanor_raines'>eleanor_raines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodbound (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Complete, Drama, F/M, Romance, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_raines/pseuds/eleanor_raines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian takes Agnes on an elegant Parisian date, when he is suddenly faced with a devastating truth.<br/>Word Count: 2241</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part I - "Paris"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to Part I of Grief, the companion piece to Doubt. The chapters in Grief run parallel to the chapters in Doubt, only these new chapters are told from the perspective of Adrian. You’ll see repeated language from Doubt, which is to draw the two perspectives together as shared experiences. It’s angsty as all hell and oh my god I miss Adrian so much. Thanks for reading!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Grief: Part I “Paris”</b>
</p><p>Adrian was grateful for a moment alone. After Serafine had more or less kicked him and Jax out of the apartment where they were staying, Jax decided to hit the Paris nightclub scene. The thought of pounding music and the heat and chaos of bodies on moving the dance floor was too much for Adrian, so the two vampires parted ways. </p><p>The air was crisp and fresh. The night was still young, the sun having just nestled itself beyond the horizon. The streets were busy with mopeds and automobiles, pedestrians darted across the roadway during breaks in traffic, and life moved through the city like blood through veins, coursing through with vitality and purpose.</p><p>Adrian wandered for a while and eventually found himself strolling down the Champs-Élysées, eyeing the elaborate displays in the designer store windows. There were still people bustling down the walkway and Adrian basked in the anonymity. No one here was hunting for him. No one was out for his blood. No one even seemed to know he was billionaire CEO Adrian Raines. He smiled to himself, wishing Agnes were by his side to enjoy the moment.</p><p>He was nearly to the Arc de Triomphe, the grand monument bathed in orange and yellow light as tourists snapped pictures from street corners, when something caught his eye in a shop window. He was drawn to it, almost hypnotically, awkwardly navigating through the moving crowd to get a better look. As he laid his eyes upon it in full view, his breath caught in his throat and tears pricked his eyes. It was as if, for a perfect, singular moment, everything in his world made absolute and complete sense. </p><p>He took a moment to gather himself and walked to the front door of the store with a confidence he had never felt before. The door closed behind him.</p><p>
  <em>Cartier.</em>
</p><p>–</p><p>Agnes looked exquisite. She appeared a true Parisienne in her chic attire, her long, dark hair draped elegantly over one shoulder. He always felt proud to be seen with her. To have people know that she had chosen him. </p><p>He held her hand as he guided her along the banks of the Seine to the surprise he had planned. When she realized where they were, a look of delight and wonder spread across her face. Adrian beamed. He could tell she felt out of place, awkwardly moving across the boat deck to their seats. </p><p>To soothe her nerves, he tossed one of his appetizers into the air and caught it in his mouth, a playful gleam in his eye. Before he knew it, their faces hurt from smiling as they tossed appetizers into each other’s mouths, barely able to contain their laughter as crab puffs and crudités sailed across the table. </p><p>He thought others might think him foolish, but felt no shame when stood and asked Agnes to dance. She hesitated, still self-conscious, though he certainly knew she had no reason to be. He didn’t care what people thought and she soon realized that she didn’t either. </p><p>They swayed slowly in the moonlight. He had always thought that dancing with the one you love was an exceptional experience, but he had scarcely understood the unbridled adoration he had for Agnes until he held her close, soft music washing over them in the City of Love. </p><p>He was <em>desperately</em> in love with her. </p><p>After they disembarked, Adrian prepared to present Agnes with the second surprise of the night. </p><p>They meandered along the banks of the Seine. There was the faint smell of cigarette smoke, and the sound of a violinist busking on the banks of the river wafted over like a bird’s song in the wind. The river sparkled in the city lights, the classic blue-roofed buildings and cathedral spires towering above them. </p><p>He felt himself getting lost in the beauty of the moment, the feeling of her hand tucked safety in the crook of his arm. It was as if he had everything he wanted.</p><p>And then she sighed. </p><p>It was a heavy sigh. Not one of bliss or contentment. He looked down at her, overwhelmed with concern.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” he asked softly, bringing his lips close to her ear. </p><p>“Hmm?” she said, her eyes refocusing, as she lifted her face to look at him, “Oh, I’m just tired.”</p><p>He wasn’t sure if he really believed that. There was something she was hiding. He could see it churning behind her eyes. Conflict. Uncertainty.</p><p>He hated to see her so unsure. All he wanted in the world was to protect her, to keep her safe. It pained him to see her torn by such inner turmoil. He knew the toll this was taking on her - fighting for her life, running across the world with a target on her back. He would’ve given every dollar of his net worth if it meant he could spare her this journey.</p><p>But they needed her. She was the Bloodkeeper. She was more important to the future of the world than any of them were able to comprehend. </p><p>He hated that she had to bear this burden. He would’ve carried it for her. If nothing else, he could let her know how completely loved she was. And that she was not alone.</p><p>Adrian pressed a kiss to her hair, and hoped his next surprise would help to soothe her weary soul. He felt the weight of the padlock in his pocket, and his heart started to beat a little faster.</p><p>“We can go back soon,” he said, suddenly unable to suppress the anticipation he felt, “There is one last thing I wanted to show you.”</p><p>Agnes looked at him quizzically, but he could see her melt inside at his devoted smile. Her eyes softened and she took his hand in hers.</p><p>“Lead the way.”</p><p>Adrian was sure that her worries would wash away as they neared their destination. Once the bridge laden with padlocks came into view, he felt her grip on his hand tighten and her pulse quicken. They walked along the bridge, admiring the locks, musing on the many love stories that remained immortalized, overlooking the Seine. </p><p>Now was his moment. Adrian reached into his pocket, his hands shaking a little more than he cared to admit, and took hold of the padlock. He hadn’t really considered what might happen if she said no, but he had to try. </p><p>He pulled it from his pocket as Agnes turned to face him. She stopped suddenly, seeing the golden lock in his hand as he offered it to her.</p><p>“What do you say?” he asked, hoping he wasn’t coming across as nervous as he felt. </p><p>Her eyes lingered on the lock for a long moment. Had he made a mistake? Had he overstepped? Did she not feel the same way … </p><p>He could feel his romantic hopefulness crumbling, giving way to trepidation and then … humiliation. </p><p>And then she smiled. She looked up at him, and for the first time that night, he didn’t see uncertainty. Her eyes were bright and hopeful, and his heart swelled. </p><p>“Let’s do it,” she said, and Adrian felt the air rush back into his lungs.</p><p>A broad grin spread across Adrian’s face; he couldn’t suppress his joy. He had never felt a love so steadfast, so unbreakable as he did with Agnes. Putting this padlock on this bridge, as meaningless as a gesture as it might seem to others, meant everything to Adrian. For him, it was a promise. His vow to Agnes.</p><p>He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it tenderly. He led her up to the wall of padlocks and they found a spot to secure their token of love. He closed his hand around hers as they clasped the lock shut. </p><p>“There. Now all of Paris knows what we mean to each other.”</p><p>Adrian took the key and threw it out over the water. He felt exhilarated. He had been living his life in the dark, alone and unloved. More than that, he had been afraid to love. And with the click of the lock, Adrian felt that his future was certain for the first time in longer than he could remember.</p><p>But then Agnes spoke, and he felt his heart shatter.</p><p>“To our eternity.”</p><p>Eternity. He hated the word. <em>Hated</em> it. She spoke it like a prayer, but he knew eternity was nothing but a curse. A blight on his existence. To him, eternity served no other purpose than to separate him from all he loved and cared for. </p><p>He couldn’t argue with fate. Adrian knew he deserved to suffer. He had to atone for the carnage and bloodshed he wrought upon the world. He had tried to rationalize it, had tried to find a way to forgive himself, but he took his power and abused it and now he had to spend the rest of his eternal life making it right. </p><p>He didn’t deserve her. And she didn’t deserve this.</p><p>“Did I … say something wrong?” she asked, her voice small and hesitant. </p><p>He looked at her, and she seemed more fragile and precious to him than ever before. It broke his heart. </p><p>“No, not at all,” he assured her. </p><p>He tried to shake off the feeling that had settled over him as he stared down at the black water beneath them. He would’ve given her anything. He would’ve done anything for her. </p><p>“It’s just … eternity can mean something very different to you than it does to me.”</p><p>Eternity was not a blessing. Eternity was fraught with pain and loss and death, and he would’ve laid down his life to spare her that agony. Her eternity was a long, full life. Spending her days in the sun, marrying a good man to have a family with, growing old as nature intended - that was what she deserved. And to be with him - it would take all that away. </p><p>“I want to be with you, Agnes,” he said, his voice strained, holding back tears. He had to control himself.</p><p>To be with her forever, to never be parted from her, would allow him a glimpse of heaven his cursed being would never have been granted otherwise.</p><p>“I want to share these moments. To share every moment …”</p><p>
  <b> .<em> . . But I will not drag you down into the darkness with me.</em></b>
</p><p>He turned to face her. She looked up at him, her face unreadable. Her eyes were wide, and he was struck with guilt when he saw the uncertainty return to her gaze. </p><p>“Sometimes I feel there’s just this chasm between us. One that will grow wider with every year,” he said finally, feeling the words catching in his throat.</p><p>It pained him to say it out loud, but it was the truth. </p><p>Agnes would go on. Her mortality was so beautiful, though she could not see it herself. With each passing year she would age and change and grow. Her life would be a series of vivid transformations and sensory experiences.  </p><p>And Adrian would remain exactly where he was. Unchanging. Static. She would go on and thrive without him, and he would always be exactly where he was at this moment. </p><p>With these words, the night was over. Both left reeling from their unexpected conversation, they returned to the apartment, her hand clasped firmly in his.</p><p>–</p><p>Adrian wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep when he began to stir. The room was cool and dark, and for a moment - still lingering between asleep and awake - he felt relaxed. He sleepily reached his arm across the bed to pull Agnes into his arms, but the space was empty.  </p><p>His eyes shot open. Agnes was gone. </p><p>Adrian’s mind flew to the worst possible scenarios. She had left. She had been <em>taken</em>.</p><p>He darted out of bed and opened the bedroom door leading into the hall to search the apartment, but stepped back before the blade of sunlight coming through the living room window and into the hall touched his skin. </p><p>Agnes had opened the curtains and morning light filled the apartment. He remained shielded from the sun by the turn in the wall, unable to go any further. </p><p>That’s when he heard her. Crying. Sobbing quietly. </p><p>Adrian felt a rush of adrenaline, his protective instinct ignited at the sound her sobs. It took every ounce of willpower in his being to stop himself from damning the sun and rushing to her side. </p><p>Why didn’t she wake him? Why did she come here to cry when he would’ve held her in his arms for as long as she needed? </p><p>
  <em>Why hadn’t she come to him? </em>
</p><p>He didn’t know what to do. </p><p>In every way, she was just out of his reach. Hearing her weep and being powerless to help her was a keener pain than Adrian had ever felt. She was inconsolable and he could do nothing.</p><p>He cursed his miserable existence. He had failed her. Completely. He had never felt so far from her and the chasm he spoke of suddenly felt all too real.</p><p>Concealed from sunlight, devastated and on the verge of tears, Adrian remained helpless while the woman he loved - with everything that he was - was forced to suffer alone.</p><p>He felt a pang in his heart. He was losing her. Every day, he was losing her a little more. And the grief was already more than he could bear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II - "Vlad"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During the jewel heist at Dracula’s castle, Adrian begins to realize what will become of him once he loses Agnes.<br/>Word Count: 2715</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Characters, plot, &amp; dialogue are property of Pixelberry. I’m just having some fun.**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part II - "Vlad"</strong>
</p>
<p>Adrian had never felt more powerless. After the attack on Serafine’s club, he could barely contain his rage. Not just at the Order, but at himself. </p>
<p>Agnes had almost been<em> killed</em>. Had he been even a few seconds too late, the Order soldier’s bolt would’ve sailed through her and he would’ve found her there, lifeless, bleeding out on the floor. The thought of it made him feel sick.</p>
<p>He felt like a fool. He had let his guard down, allowed himself to relax for a moment, and Agnes - who he valued more than anything in the world - was almost taken from him forever. </p>
<p>And Serafine … Adrian was trying to wrap his head around how everything went so wrong so fast. He couldn’t help but feel responsible. Of course the Order was on their heels. Everything had been fine until he, Agnes, and Jax arrived. How could he have been so careless? </p>
<p>He was brooding, going over the details of their stay in Paris over and over again. There had to have been some slip-up on his part, some careless mistake that brought this all down upon them. He had to find a way to fix this.</p>
<p>To get Serafine back. To take Agnes out of harm’s way. To rebuild what Gaius had destroyed because Adrian had been too weak to kill him when he had the chance. All of this was happening because of him.</p>
<p>And fate seemed determined to compound his misery. </p>
<p>He could hardly hide his profound displeasure when Kamilah announced in Prague that they would have to go see Vlad at one of his many castles. With everything that had happened, the last thing Adrian wanted to do was spend time with an overly-sexual, pretentious, and ridiculously self-obsessed vampire. One that liked to flaunt his fame. And his conquests. </p>
<p>Adrian felt he had to warn her. Vlad, for all his numerous faults, certainly was adept at enticing mortals. He knew Agnes was above that, but he couldn’t help the worried, possessive feeling clenching his heart. </p>
<p>He didn’t like the word seductive, but he couldn’t deny the throngs of admirers - vampire and human alike - that followed him everywhere.</p>
<p>“Does that mean he’s weak to others seducing him?” she asked innocently, a plan formulating behind her eyes</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked. His mind was flooded with unwelcome thoughts. He had been so preoccupied with Vlad seducing Agnes, he hadn’t dared consider that she might try seducing him.</p>
<p>The thought of Vlad’s hands all over her, even for the sake of their mission, was too appalling a thought for Adrian to linger on it. </p>
<p>“Nothing!” she insisted, suppressing a smirk, “We’re trying to rob the guy, I figured asking tactical questions might be helpful.”</p>
<p>She wasn’t wrong. It was very easy to get Vlad into bed. Which made the idea even more distasteful. </p>
<p>“ … I suppose that’s a fair assessment,” he replied, a suspicious scowl on his face, “I guess the short answer is, yes. With Dracula you can assume flattery will get you everywhere.”</p>
<p>He was ready for this conversation to be over. He looked at her, wary and disconcerted, and Agnes laughed.</p>
<p>“Don’t give me that look,” she said with a playful glint in her eyes, “It was just a question. No reason to get all jealous.”</p>
<p>But he was. Very jealous. She was toying with him and he couldn’t figure out why. </p>
<p>Alas, there wasn’t time to linger on these unpleasant thoughts. The time to depart for Vlad’s castle had arrived. </p>
<p>__</p>
<p>The moment they walked into the ostentatiously ornate ballroom, Adrian sensed an uncomfortable shift. Revelers momentarily abandoned their debauchery to turn their focus to the gorgeous and tantalizing woman standing beside him. The lightheartedness of the partygoers was gone, replaced by a decadent hunger. He fought the urge to bare his fangs, to take her in his arms and whisk her away from their ravenous gaze. </p>
<p>Instead, anger flared inside him at their brazenness and his eyes turned a deep red. He placed his hand delicately on the small of Agnes’s back. He felt her release a small sigh of relief at his touch, and he kept his hand there, a warning to those around him that touching her would carry heavy consequences.</p>
<p>Adrian’s menacing message was received, and the jubilant mood of the party resumed. The five of them initiated the first phase of their plan: blend in. Lily and Jax went to find food, which seemed to be their priority at any party they attended. </p>
<p>Adrian, Agnes, and Kamilah stood on the periphery of the room. Adrian’s eyes moved around the room quickly, but there was no sign of him. Not yet.</p>
<p>“ … He is coming to his own party, isn’t he?” Agnes asked.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t put it past him to miss it,” Adrian said bitterly, “But he’s likely planning to be fashionably late.”</p>
<p>“Charming,” Agnes muttered with a roll of her eyes. Adrian smiled, not only at her cheek, but the obvious disdain for Vlad’s behavior. He wanted her to hate him as much as he did. </p>
<p>As the night went on, he found himself less concerned with obtaining the Eye than he was about making sure Agnes wouldn’t fall prey to Vlad’s charms. </p>
<p>The music swelled and the orchestra began to play a lilting waltz. Soon the dance floor was filled with party goers swirling across the room in a grand display. Adrian was suddenly brought back to the last dance they shared, on the river in Paris. That night remained etched into his memory, and he yearned for that peaceful intimacy he desperately wanted to share with her again. </p>
<p>He moved to face her and offered her his hand. </p>
<p>“Would you do me the honor?” he asked. It was as if everything difficult and bad in their lives disappeared for a moment, and there was only Agnes. </p>
<p>She returned his loving smile, taking his hand as she replied, “I’d love to.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but admire her as he guided her out onto the dance floor. She looked radiant. He found the black lace draped across her elegant shoulders particularly enticing and he longed to trace his sharp teeth down the length of her neck and feel her shiver in his arms at his touch. </p>
<p>Looking down at Agnes, holding her in his arms as they danced, he felt the weariness begin to melt away. She rested her head against his chest, sighing deeply, and he held her closer. If only she knew what she could do to him. </p>
<p>Granted, being in her presence drove him to distraction most days, but she had another effect on him. Knowing she was near brought him a sense of something he had been chasing for the last one hundred years. Peace.</p>
<p>He was plagued by his violent past. He was a soldier. A butcher. A monster. He had relegated himself to a life of reconciliation, working to bring as much good into the world as he had taken from it. But he had never found peace. Until he met Agnes. </p>
<p>For so long, he had seen himself as a vampire first and a man second. When Agnes came into his life, he realized that someone saw him not as a beast in the darkness, but a complex, emotional, and decent man. She had helped him to find a side of himself that he had lost. </p>
<p>His heart broke at the unwelcome thought that followed—what happens to him when he loses her.</p>
<p>The song came to a close and before they could speak a word to each other, their illustrious host at last made his appearance. </p>
<p>Adrian bristled as soon as his gaze landed on Vlad. He watched with disgust as he obscenely greeted his guests until, finally, Vlad approached their group, a sinful look in his eye. Vlad welcomed Adrian and Kamilah as if they were all old friends. Adrian looked to Kamilah out of the corner of his eye and she shot him an irritated glance. </p>
<p>The moment Adrian was dreading finally arrived. Vlad stood before Agnes, his eyes roaming over her hungrily. </p>
<p>“My, my, my. And who do we have here?” he said as he licked his lips. Adrian’s jaw was clenched tight. When Vlad placed his hand under Agnes’s chin to life her gaze to him, every muscle in Adrian’s body tensed. </p>
<p>“What a vision you are,” he purred, “I’m surprised my guests haven’t eaten you all up.” </p>
<p>Adrian seethed as stood and watched, unable to intervene lest he blow their cover, as Vlad trailed his hands down her arm, taking her hand in his. As Vlad pressed his lips to the inside of Agnes’s wrist, Adrian saw red. He wanted to rip Vlad’s throat out with his teeth. </p>
<p>“Or,” he said with a deep chuckle, “perhaps you are saving yourself for someone else.”</p>
<p>Adrian cleared his throat pointedly. He regretted it immediately. There was suddenly a knowing, cunning glint in Vlad’s eye, and Adrian realized that he had just laid down all his cards. Vlad had the upper hand. And Adrian was certain he would use it. </p>
<p>“As you are the most ravishing thing I’ve seen tonight, it would be my honor for you to join me at midnight for a private tour of the castle.”</p>
<p>“Private as in  … just you and me?” </p>
<p>Vlad nodded, his eyebrow quirking up suggestively. </p>
<p>Adrian spoke, his voice tight with disdain, “You’re too kind.”</p>
<p>“Indeed I am. One of my many faults I’m afraid,” Vlad said with mock deference, moving his gaze to Agnes, “I’ll see you soon, my sensuous flower, I must greet my other guests.”</p>
<p>Adrian’s gaze was murderous as he watched Vlad saunter off.</p>
<p>The five regrouped to discuss the next step in their plan. </p>
<p>Adrian made sure he spoke first. He knew what they were about to suggest and he would never allow it.</p>
<p>“Agnes isn’t doing this. It’s too dangerous,” he said, his voice harsh. </p>
<p>Kamilah countered that Agnes getting time alone with Vlad would be the easiest way to get the Eye of Bathory, which is why they came here. If Vlad was offering this chance, they should take it. He wasn’t in the mood to entertain Kamilah’s suggestions, or anyone else’s. Kamilah was that one person that could convince him of anything, but tonight he could not be reasoned with. </p>
<p>Adrian continued to argue, “He’s wearing it around his neck. How is she supposed to get it and not put herself at risk?”</p>
<p>“What if I get him to take it off?” Agnes asked with a straight face.</p>
<p>Adrian felt his stomach lurch, all the blood draining from his face. </p>
<p>Lily snorted in laughter. </p>
<p>“Back it up. Your plan … is to seduce … Dracula. Those are the words we are saying right now.”</p>
<p>“I’m not <em>actually</em> going to seduce him,” Agnes replied, “but what if I just string him along. At least long enough to get the Eye.”</p>
<p>Adrian spoke abruptly, “I don’t like this plan. I don’t trust Vlad, and I don’t like to think of any possibility where you could get hurt.”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid it’s our only option, Adrian,” Kamilah stated, putting an end to the debate. </p>
<p>Adrian looked at the clock. It was only 10:50pm. He wanted to get the night over with, but it seemed determined to prolong his torture. Agnes had decided to work off some of her nervous energy with Lily on the dance floor. They were soon joined by Jax, munching on the decadent hors d'oeuvres piled high on a plate he had brought from the banquet table. </p>
<p>Kamilah and Adrian remained on the periphery of the room. Adrian’s eyes were fixed on Vlad as he flitted around the room, drinking wine and blood, caressing and biting, acting an absolute libertine. He had never wanted to punch someone so badly. </p>
<p>He was grateful to Kamilah for supplying Agnes with the hemlock, though it did little to assuage his concern for her well-being. Or perhaps it was something more selfish. A possessive, protective instinct that had been awakened when she came into his life. </p>
<p>Adrian was forced to fume silently when Vlad approached a few minutes before midnight, a languid smile on his face. Agnes, to Adrian’s horror, did not seem repulsed by his attention, even as he curled a lock of her hair around his finger, bringing it to his lips. Rather than repulsed, she actually seemed to welcome his attention. She fluttered her lashes bashfully at Vlad as he placed her hand in the crook of his arm and Adrian felt his blood run cold. </p>
<p>He had to believe this was all a part of the plan. She would play the innocent mortal to lure Vlad into a false sense of security and then she would employ the hemlock. That was her plan. That <em>had </em>to be her plan. </p>
<p>Adrian watched Vlad take Agnes away, shoulders heavy with defeat. </p>
<p>The minutes that followed felt like hours. Adrian wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Kamilah came and stood beside him. </p>
<p>“Something is bothering you,” she said plainly. It wasn’t a question.</p>
<p>“What makes you think that?” Adrian said. He wasn’t willing to give up so easily. </p>
<p>“Agnes will be fine, Adrian,” Kamilah said, in her own reassuring way, “She’s smart and capable and, quite frankly, braver than she should be for a mortal. I don’t believe Vlad would harm her. He seemed to have something else on his mind tonight anyway.”<br/><br/>Kamilah met Adrian’s gaze, but he was far from amused. A look of understanding crossed her face and she sighed.  </p>
<p>“If she is half the woman I think she is,” Kamilah said, looking into his eyes meaningfully, placing a hand on his forearm, “She would rather fight a hoard of Ferals than have to go on this tour with Vlad.”</p>
<p>He believed her, and a part of himself believed it already. But what truly ate at Adrian’s core was not necessarily that he thought she would, but that he couldn’t blame her if she did.</p>
<p>The clock moved mercilessly slow. He didn’t want to distract himself with food or drink or dancing. She could return at any moment in any state and he had to be ready for her however she needed. </p>
<p>“There,” Kamilah said quietly. Her eyes were focused forward and Adrian followed her gaze. </p>
<p>Agnes was moving swiftly across the room. Her face was white and stricken with fear. He rushed to her, enfolding her in arms. </p>
<p>“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” he asked, looking deep into her eyes. He cradled her face in his hand and felt her trembling as she leaned into his touch.</p>
<p>“No, he didn’t touch me. I’m fine. I promise,” she assured him with a shaking voice, though the relief she brought to Adrian was short lived.</p>
<p>“We have to go. Now,” her voice was tight with panic.</p>
<p>Agnes’s eyes searched the room frantically. </p>
<p>“Why? What’s wrong?” </p>
<p>“It’s Vlad. The Order. They’re here, the Order is here. Vlad is working with the Order,” Agnes stammered out, “They mentioned Adrian and Kamilah by name. Please, we have to go.” </p>
<p>“That bastard,” Kamilah spat out contemptuously. She collected herself and turned to her companions. She had an escape plan.</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>By the time the sun had started to rise, they knew what lay ahead of them. Kamilah’s office had a hidden executive suite for when she stayed for extended trips, and everyone was desperate for some sleep. They entered the suite, exhausted and overwhelmed, grateful for the refuge.</p>
<p>Before long, Jax was laid out on the couch, his sock feet propped up on the arm rest. Lily had made a fort of the remaining pillows and was curled up underneath. Kamilah let Adrian and Agnes share the king sized bed, while Kamilah used a pull-out sofa in the suite’s executive office. </p>
<p>Agnes seemed more broken than ever before. There were shadows underneath her eyes and he could still see the bruises lurking under skin from the Order’s attack. He could see her struggle to remain strong. She was fading.</p>
<p>She laid down in the bed beside him, resting her head gently on the pillow, and looked to him, sorrowful, weary, and longing.</p>
<p>Heeding her silent plea, he pulled her swiftly into his arms, fierce and protective. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body desperately against his. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and she held on to him tighter. </p>
<p>There was nothing like having her in his arms. There, in his embrace, she was safe and she was his. </p>
<p>And he would never be ready to let her go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part III - "The Villa"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After taking down the Order HQ, Adrian faces a reckoning when his past words come back to haunt him. <br/>Word Count: 2993</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <strong>Part III - “The Villa”</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The tower of flames climbed higher, bright and imposing against the dark sky, as fire consumed Mydiea. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian stared at the island as they made their way back to Elias’s villa, his heart conflicted. He felt triumphant; they had taken down the Order’s headquarters and Balthazar would no longer be a threat. They had retrieved the stake the Tomb of the First, and now had the weapon they needed to take Gaius down. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he couldn’t help the sorrow he felt, watching the origin of his kind burn to ash. Balthazar had destroyed everything. And Elias . . .</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Elias was a good vampire and a good man. Adrian felt his absence keenly. He felt like Elias was one of the few vampires that understood him - and the struggle to reconcile his violent past. He was his friend, and Adrian had asked for his help. Adrian had brought him into this, and now he was dead. The image of Elias’s face before he turned into a pile of ash was burned into his mind. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even Serafine’s safe return, for which he was endlessly grateful, was not enough to distract him from his seemingly unending series of failures. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once back at the villa, Jax and Adrian worked to light the fire, while Kamilah and Lily gathered the wine and glasses. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian was struck with concern for Agnes as he watched her trudge out from the villa, a blanket draped over shoulders. She seemed hollow, her eyes focused on nothing, as she cradled her glass of wine between her hands. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He missed the playful glint in her eye that sparkled whenever she was teasing him or trying to entice him. He missed her smile, the way she would sometimes bite the tip of her tongue when she found something really funny or he said something that made her feel flustered. He missed her contented sighs and her boisterous laughter and the sound of her steady breathing as she slept in his arms, safe and without worry. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He couldn’t help but feel like he had taken all of that from her, seeing her now so weary and broken. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone gathered around the fire, a generous serving of wine in their glasses, and they let a silence settle among them - taking in the peace and quiet for a few moments. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Agnes spoke suddenly, her voice hoarse, “I can’t believe what happened to Elias.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Neither could he. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Despite his origins, he was a good man,” Adrian said, his voice tight, “If he knew his death culminated in the destruction of the Order’s HQ . . . I think he’d be happy. Wherever he is.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“To Elias,” Kamilah said, raising her glass. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They echoed the toast as they brought their glasses together, taking a somber sip for their fallen friend. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Serafine sat up straight in her chair and cleared her throat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I . . . don’t even know where to begin with this,” she began, her voice shaking, “But thank you. All of you. It’s not nearly enough to express how grateful I am.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian was glad to have her back. It was the one thing he had been able to set right, though the fact brought him little relief.  She wouldn’t have been in this situation at all had he been more careful. He had brought this nightmare down upon them and he was ultimately responsible. He had brought her into this and she had suffered for it. He had brought Elias into this and he had died for it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Serafine, I’m so sorry you were taken,” Adrian said, his voice heavy with contrition. Serafine kindly dismissed his apology, effusing her gratitude for their help during the Order raid. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re so glad you’re alright, Serafine,” Jax said with a genuine smile. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As I am, mon cher, words cannot express how relieved I am to be out of that cell,” she said affectionately.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not one to tolerate a dismal crowd for long, Serafine’s face broke out into a mischievous smile as she offered to share embarrassing stories about Adrian as a young vampire. Jax and Lily were enthusiastically on board. Kamilah, never one to give anything away, let an amused smile creep across her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If there are any stories you haven’t already told me, I’d love to hear them,” she said, her voice light with mirth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face as he began to wonder which of the <em>many</em> stories Serafine was planning on telling. He had been a reckless youth after his Turning and there were certainly a few moments he could think of that he would <em>not</em> like to share with an audience.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With an embarrassed smile, he turned to Agnes. She loved to tease him about his past so he was certain she would enjoy whatever humiliating tale Serafine had about Adrian. But when their eyes met, she only offered a small half smile as she shrugged the blanket tight around her shoulders. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The look in her eyes gave him pause. There was more than exhaustion weighing on her. She seemed far away, disconnected. Adrian was suddenly struck with fear. Something was very wrong. She was not one to disengage like this. There was panic growing in the pit of his stomach. The last thing he wanted was more distance between them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian noticed that, with each story, Agnes drank faster. She downed glasses of wine in three gulps, immediately returning to the bottle to fill it back up. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Serafine began to tell the story of Kamilah’s trip to New Orleans and Lily was rapt, craving every detail. Jax was chuckling to himself, shaking his head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian listened amused as Serafine regaled them, tantalizing Lily with just enough details to keep her on the edge of her seat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course, when Adrian came back, there was a bit of jealousy between them. Perhaps a spat or two,” Serafine said smugly, winking at Adrian.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian couldn’t help but laugh, “I mean, I wouldn’t call it a spat.” “They may have asked me who was the best lover between them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lily nearly spat out her wine and Jax’s mouth dropped open, looking between Adrian and Kamilah incredulously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What did you say!?” Lily asked enthusiastically. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Actually, I didn’t answer. I kissed them both and left.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lily lowered her head in reverent bow, “Teach me your ways, oh wise one.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Serafine laughed and waved her hand carelessly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, mon amie, I can teach you much in the ways of attraction. But actually holding <em>onto</em> someone . . . that’s a special skill I haven’t yet mastered,” Serafine said sagely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For that” she continued, gesturing to Agnes with her wine glass, I’m sure our dear Agnes would have much better advice.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Agnes heard her name, she was pulled from her reverie. She looked at the others confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I speak of Adrian, of course. I may have wooed him long ago, but you are the magnificent woman who tamed him, no?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone turned to Agnes. Adrian felt himself blush. It was true. No one had ever affected him the way Agnes did. She kept him tethered to the world around him and the beauty that came with it. Being with her gave him a sense of purpose. Something . . . someone to live for.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She does have a point,” Adrian said, overcome with adoration and gratitude for the woman beside him. He smiled at her, the source of everything good and light in his life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Agnes remained silent and Adrian felt his stomach drop. She couldn’t meet his gaze, and he could see tears beginning to well in her eyes. Her cheeks were burning red, and Adrian was horror-stricken. He couldn’t make sense of her reaction. He looked at her with searching eyes, but she gave nothing up. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She swallowed the last of the wine in her glass and stood up, throwing the blanket down on the chair. She hurriedly walked back to the villa. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Does anyone need more wine? I need some, I’ll get it,” she called over her shoulder before disappearing inside. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone sat in stunned silence, unsure of where to look or what to think. It was a side of Agnes none of them had seen before, and they weren’t sure what to do. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you’ll excuse me, everyone,” Serafine said, putting her wine glass down purposefully, and began walking to the villa. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian stood to follow her inside, but Serafine turned and stopped him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I must speak to Agnes alone, please, Adrian.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He opened his mouth to protest but she insisted, “It is clear that what I said upset her, Adrian. I need to talk to her. Alone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sat back down, defeated. He ran his hand down his face, releasing a shuddering sigh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wouldn’t worry, Adrian,” Lily said, doing her best to comfort him, “We’ve all been through a lot. She’s probably in shock.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jax nodded in agreement, “I wouldn’t blame her after what we went through tonight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s mortal, Adrian, these things take a different toll on her,” Kamilah added, “She might just need more time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian looked to his friends, unconvinced. That wasn’t like her. That wasn’t Agnes. She faced every challenge without fear. She was a fighter. As she had many times before, tonight she stormed in to face her enemy fearlessly. She had a fortitude that even he and Kamilah did not possess, pulling them back from the precipice. This was different. There was something she was not telling him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sat agonizing over what her reaction might've meant when Serafine reemerged from the villa. Their idle chatter ceased and they looked at her, expectant and concerned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is she alright?” Lily asked, eyes flitting to the door, filled with worry for her best friend. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Serafine had a hard look on her face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not sure,” she said finally, “but I know what’s wrong.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Serafine’s gaze shifted to Adrian, a scowl forming on her brow. He shifted self-consciously. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Adrian, I wanted to speak to you about something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His heart dropped to his stomach. It was him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it?” he asked, unable to stop the shaking of his voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Agnes told me about a conversation you two had,” she said, her voice cutting, “She said you told her something. Something that has affected her very deeply.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian felt his head start to spin. It was him. It was <em>him.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What . . . what did I say?” he asked, his voice catching.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Adrian, she said you told her that you would grow farther apart with each year, that there is a chasm between you, separating you,” she said, forcing him to meet her gaze, “She said that you think the two of you are doomed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His blood ran cold. The Love Bridge. Everyone looked at Adrian, stunned and appalled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you serious right now with this?” Lily asked, “Did you really say that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamilah scoffed and rolled her eyes, “I told you he’s a hopeless romantic. It isn’t love unless there’s some kind of tragedy. He refuses to just be happy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian felt his anger rising with their barbs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jax let out a small laugh of disbelief, “I mean, if you’re thinking of breaking up with her, let me know . . .”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian knew he was trying to get under his skin, but he couldn’t help the snarl that rumbled in his throat at Jax’s words as his eyes flashed blood red.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Enough,” Serafine said, silencing them. Her gaze was serious and cautionary, eyes fixed on Adrian, “There is a very special woman in there. One you have wounded. And she is willing to walk away from the pain you promised her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His heart shattered. He felt the pain radiating in his chest. She was willing to walk away. All of his worst fears were realized because of his own carelessness. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian couldn’t hear anymore without seeing her. He heard Kamilah call out to him, but he didn’t care as he rushed across the patio and into the villa. He frantically moved from room to room looking for her, each moment separated from her even more tortuous than the last.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He found her at last in one of the bedrooms, tucked under the covers on the bed, her long dark splayed out on the pillow. She looked peaceful like that, a brief moment where worry wasn’t etched on her face and her body was soft and relaxed. He wished this for her every hour of every day. She had brought him such peace and warmth and light into his life. It was why he loved her. And knowing that he had been the source of her turmoil and anguish caused him such pain that it nearly brought him to his knees. He sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m so sorry, my love,” he whispered, tears threatening to fall, as he gently caressed her face, trailing the backs of his finger lightly against her cheek. He wanted to take her in his arms, tell her what a fool he’d been, that she never needed to doubt his desire to be by her side until death parted them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her eyes fluttered open for a moment and she looked up at him sleepily. She looked utterly bewitching with her mussed hair and the collar of her oversized shirt creeping down the soft curve of her shoulder. Warmth spread through his chest as he took her in, and he offered a small but hopeful smile. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, letting his lips linger against her soft skin, feeling her warmth and taking in her intoxicating smell. When he looked at her again, her eyes were closed. He knew if he lingered he would likely disturb her and the last thing he wanted to take time away from her much needed rest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian wandered outside, feeling suffocated by the confines of the villa walls. He meandered through the vineyard and down to the beach. To his surprise, Jax was there, sitting down with his shoes off in the sand. He brought a cigarette to his lips and took a long drag.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t know you smoked,” Adrian said as he approached him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jax chuckled mirthlessly, “I don’t. But there were some at the villa and I thought one might help me calm my nerves.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did it help?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jax extinguished the cigarette in the sand, “Nope.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you mind?” Adrian asked, gesturing to the space next to Jax. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“By all means,” he replied and Adrian plopped himself down on the sand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jax offered him the half empty pack of cigarettes, “Want one?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian declined, “I’ve never been much of a smoker.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They sat in silence for a few moments, each lost in their thoughts as the waves beat steadily against the shore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So . . . ,” Jax began carefully, “did you talk to Agnes?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” Adrian said quietly, feeling ashamed, “she was asleep. I didn’t want to wake her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was another pause in the conversation. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look, I’m not here to tell you how to live your life, but what were you thinking?” Jax said finally, turning to look at Adrian, an interrogatory look in his eyes. Adrian felt defensive but couldn’t fault Jax for so fiercely protecting her. He would’ve done the same. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I said what I did because I wanted . . . I wanted to . . .” Adrian struggled to find the words, “I thought I was being responsible by being upfront about the reality of our situation. I thought I was protecting her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jax nodded his head slowly, “Oh, ok, so you think Agnes is an idiot.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian was insulted at the very notion. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s not true,” he argued, his voice a low growl in this throat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jax looked at him pointedly, undeterred by the resentful look on Adrian’s face, “Then why do you feel like you have to explain this to her?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you mean?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jax scoffed incredulously, “Do you think she doesn’t know? Do you think she isn’t aware of every risk she’s taken so far and the cost that comes with it? You didn’t help her. All you did was confirm how cruel our world can be. And that you can be a part of that cruelty, too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jax’s words landed like a hard blow and Adrian felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He stared out over the water, wracked with guilt. He had wanted to keep her safe. He had wanted to do things right. He wanted to be open and honest with her, in a way he never had with anyone. In his efforts to be honorable, he only managed to push away the woman he loved.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s been a long time since you’ve been mortal, Adrian,” Jax said. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What does that have to do with this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess I’m just saying I understand why she got so upset. I’ve only been a vampire for forty-some years. I remember what it’s like to be mortal. Time is precious when you’re human. You might have countless years to wallow in your misery, but Agnes <em>literally</em> does not have the time to live like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A loaded silence fell upon them as Adrian absorbed his words. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How do I fix this?” Adrian asked, his voice small and meek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, now that I can’t tell you,” Jax said regretfully as he began to pick himself up off the sand, shoes in hand, “What I can tell you is that I think you have two options. One: you can spend the rest of your miserable thinking about all the time you won’t have together.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s option two?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jax looked down at him, lifting his hands as if the answer were obvious, “Just be with her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He turned around and began walking back to the villa. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That was all Adrian had ever wanted. It was the only thing he could think about, every hour of every night and day. Being with her. That was the only thing that mattered. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was losing her. He had almost lost her. The thought of her leaving him was more than he could bear. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>**Characters, plot, &amp; dialogue are property of Pixelberry. I’m just having some fun.**</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part IV: The Night Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Adrian learns the truth from Agnes, he makes a momentous decision for their future.<br/>Word Count: 2270</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Just be with her. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had wasted so much time fretting and brooding and blaming himself for everything that happened to her. She was still here. With him. Despite everything, she had been true to her word and had remained by his side through it all. And he had been pushing her away. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When they returned to New York, the state of the city was so much worse than he imagined. Bodies burned in the streets, windows were smashed, and Ferals roamed the city, ravenous and unchecked. Everywhere Adrian looked, he saw Gaius. Blood and rage and indiscriminate violence, fueled by power and greed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nikhil had done an admirable job of finding refuge for the vampires who had not declared loyalty to Gaius. Adrian found himself surprised, but duly impressed by Nikhil’s resourcefulness and leadership. Despite this, he was plagued with uncertainty. He knew there was a very real chance they could fail, and all the vampires and humans that were huddled together in hiding would meet their untimely ends should Gaius win. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian felt time slipping through his fingers rapidly. He was used to being the one in control, and now had anything but. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was wandering the mall contemplatively when he encountered Agnes rifling through the refrigerated cabinets of a sandwich shop in the food court. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Any luck?” he asked, and her head popped up from out of the cabinet. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” she said defeatedly, “Just old, gross stuff.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She sighed and her stomach growled, loudly. She looked a little worse for wear, and he knew something tasty would do wonders for her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He moved behind the counter and offered her his hand, “We will find you something. Come with me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She took his hand and he pulled her up off the ground. Once he felt her touch, he found himself unable to release her hand. He carefully entwined their fingers together and they went off in search of something edible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He couldn’t help but notice the sorrowful look in her eyes as they passed by the other vampires. Her heart was an endless well of love and caring, and to see others suffer caused her great distress. She was tense. He could feel it in her grip on his hand, rigid and unyielding.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How are you?” Adrian asked, trying to mask the depth of his concern.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Apart from horribly, ravenously hungry?” Agnes replied with a half-hearted laugh. He knew she would use humor to mask how she really felt, but he couldn’t deny that he felt heartened by her attempt at levity. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian’s lips crooked into a smile, “Yes, apart from that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Agnes sighed heavily. He watched her as she took a moment to reflect, stroking her hand with his thumb in an attempt at a comforting gesture, although he wasn’t sure there was any comfort to be found in their current situation. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tired. Done. Over it,” Agnes was never one to mince words, “I’ve seen nothing but awful people being awful to each other and I just . . . It’s hard to think that there’s ever going to be an end to this, you know?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was the first time Adrian had ever heard hopelessness in Agnes’ voice, and it broke his heart. He stopped walking, and she turned to face him, her gaze questioning. He pulled her to him, savoring her closeness, and placed a loving hand on her cheek, holding it tenderly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There will be an end to this, Agnes. I promise you. On the other side of this is more happiness and peace than we’ve ever known,” he paused to press a tender kiss on her forehead, “And we’ll be together.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He meant it. He meant every word. If she was hopeless, then he had to be hopeful enough for them both. She had bolstered him throughout their arduous journey, and he was more than happy to bear to this burden for her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Agnes leaned into his touch, her arms coming up to wrap around his waist. A wave of relief washed over him as he held her in his arms. He cherished every moment she was caught in his embrace. It was perhaps the only place in the world where everything felt right. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Agnes,” he said, his voice thick with emotion, “Agnes, whatever happens after this, know that I refuse to let anything part us. My future is with you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He felt her body relax against his, and she sighed. She lifted her face to look up at him, her eyes lingering hungrily on his mouth. Her gaze was inviting and without hesitation, he tangled his hands in her dark hair and brought her lips to his in a searing kiss. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kissing her was heaven. Adrian wanted to memorize every sensation, the way her mouth felt against his, how her heartbeat quickened as he deepened their kiss. She melted into him and he was undone. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Despite all the uncertainty of it all, he knew without a doubt that Agnes was the absolute beginning and end, his reason for living. He had once believed that he was only capable of trying to make the world a better place, that the endless cycle of misery and death was inescapable no matter what he did or how hard he tried. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But she had changed all that. Agnes had seen worth in him when he was certain his existence was a blight upon the earth. In his life before her, he had been working to undo the damage he had caused, but with Agnes, he was building his future. The idea was still new to him. He had a future. He <em>wanted</em> a future with her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian pulled back from their kiss, breathless. He looked deep into her eyes, his gaze intense and serious. She needed to know.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Listen to me, Agnes,” he said,“I won’t accept my life without you in it. Nothing will separate us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pressed another heated kiss to her lips. She looked up at him with wide eyes, but he could see them darken with skepticism. He continued, determined to make sure she knew how much he wanted and needed her in his life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was an idiot to ever think that there is a force of nature in this universe that could keep us apart,” he gushed, ready to fall to his knees and beg for her forgiveness. But then she did something he didn't expect.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She stepped back from him, her body tensing once again, with a stony expression on her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What did you just say?” she asked, her voice cold.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Adrian asked, suddenly confused. He didn’t understand her reaction. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What did Serafine tell you?” Agnes asked directly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Agnes, I understand that you’re angry with me, as you should be,” Adrian said, trying to conceal his desperation, “but please don’t be mad at her. I’m glad she told me. I needed to make this right.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>What</em> did she <em>tell you</em>?” she asked, repeating the question pointedly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Agnes, I’m so sorry for what I said in Paris,” Adrian said, his voice shaking, “I thought I was being responsible by protecting you and I just pushed you away.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Agnes scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please, Agnes, let me explain,” he began pleading as his chest began to tighten in panic.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” Agnes stopped him, her voice raised. He stopped talking and looked at her intently. He was terrified. He didn’t know what to do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, Serafine told you that what you said in Paris hurt me?” she asked, though he could tell she already knew the answer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Agnes, I hate myself for making you think that I . . .” he paused. He didn’t know what to say. That he made her believe he would leave her, that time would tear them apart. He could hardly think of it, let alone say it out loud, “I understand if you never forgive me, but please give me a chance to explain.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did Serafine tell you what she said?” she asked, her voice harsh and bitter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>What Serafine said? </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No. What did she say?” he said. His voice was low, and he felt a heavy weight on his chest as he awaited her words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Agnes inhaled sharply, and he could see her hands shaking, as her throat worked to keep the tears forming in her eyes from spilling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Basically? She said that relationships between mortals and vampires never end well,” Agnes said at last, her tone sharp and critical, “That relationships like ours end only in pain and sadness.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A deafening silence fell over them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian felt every awful emotion all at once. He was appalled, betrayed, horrified, furious, devastated. He felt the blood drain from his face. Anger started to boil inside him, and his eyes turned red. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When did she say this?” he asked, straining with the effort to keep his voice level.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The first night in Paris. When she made you and Jax leave so we could bond. Turns out she just likes interfering in other people’s lives,” Agnes said bitterly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The first night in Paris. The first night when he had wandered the streets of Paris at night. When he had perused the designer store shop windows. When he had walked into Cartier and bought her a diamond ring, a symbol securing their future together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian was unable to speak. He couldn’t find words to express what he felt. He was stunned into silence. He felt shock and fury and betrayal. He shook his head in disbelief, and the rage that was burning slowly faded to shame and horror. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t need you to apologize for her,” Agnes started to say, but Adrian wasn’t interested in discussing Serafine or her interference in his future and his happiness. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” he said quietly, his eyes cast downward, “No, what she did is unforgivable.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Agnes looked at him, her gaze conflicted and tumultuous. Behind her eyes, he swore he could see the same yearning he felt for her at that moment. A yearning that had to go unheeded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Agnes,” Adrian’s voice broke through the space between them, “I need some time to . . . think.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course,” she said, her voice wavering. Her own anger had dissipated as the fire behind her eyes faded and her face softened. He felt far away from her. The chasm between them had widened, though it was not time that drew them apart as he had expected. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stepped closer to her, their eyes locked on each other. She had been through so much, and she still had courage to stand before him and tell him she had been wronged by him. She deserved so much more than what he could give her. But he was selfish. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian took her face in his hands, kissing her fiercely. Her mouth opened beneath his and he lost himself in her touch and her taste. Adrian felt her arms circle around him, and for a moment, he felt as though everything would be alright, in the end.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. He wanted to stay in that moment forever, but he knew there were important truths he needed to face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come find me?” he asked in a whisper. So many emotions hung between them, and he didn’t know what else to say. He just needed to know she would be there. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Agnes nodded, “Always.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian walked away, his shoulders and conscience heavy. Agnes had been through so much more than he realized. Her reaction to Serafine’s comment back in Greece had been about so much more than he realized. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He felt betrayed. He had come to Serafine, trusting her. And to suddenly learn that she sabotaged his happiness with Agnes filled him with rage and hurt like a knife in his back. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Serafine didn’t know who he was anymore. She didn’t know his heart or his mind. And she didn’t know Agnes. Whatever reasons Serafine had for saying this to her, he didn’t care. Serafine’s words had planted a seed of doubt in her mind, and he only exacerbated it with his own foolish, immature fears. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He found a quiet corner and sat down on a metal bench. His elbows resting on his knees, he hung his head, running a hand down his face. He had wasted so much time, but more than that he had wasted Agnes’ time which was in every way precious to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thought of being without her was enough to knock the air out of his lungs. He knew that he would be by her side until she was old and gray, and would never again give her cause to doubt how much he loved her, but the idea of having to say goodbye to her forever was more than he could bear. That they would have to say goodbye to each other. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tears threatened to fall and his heart dropped to his stomach. He had been so blind. Of course. He had only thought of his eternity without her, but hadn’t stopped to think that she too would be forced to say goodbye to him forever.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had the ring, and he wanted her to wear it every day for the rest of her life, spending the rest of her days by his side. If it would be as hard for her to say goodbye to him as it would be for him, he knew what he had to do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a way for them to have all they wanted. Each other. Forever.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian had decided. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After all this was over. When Gaius was defeated. When peace was restored. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Agnes was ready . . . he would Turn her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>__</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Part V: The Stake</strong> Coming Soon</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Thanks for reading! </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>-Eleanor</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>**Characters, plot, &amp; dialogue are property of Pixelberry. I’m just having some fun.**</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part V: The Stake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the end, death comes for us all . . . <br/>Word Count: 2695</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s note: Part V - Basically the saddest thing ever. Agnes’s death from Adrian’s POV. The next chapter is the final chapter, and how the 4 days between her death and her resurrection take a toll.</p>
<p>**Characters, plot, &amp; dialogue are property of Pixelberry. I’m just having some fun.**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Adrian had no strength left in his body. He was battered and bruised and Gaius was nowhere near defeat. His raw power filled the room, and Adrian felt the darkness and rage emanating from him, a force of greed and destruction. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian watched in horror as Gaius threw Kamilah back with a blast of fire. She collided with the wall, a smoldering burn on her chest, and she collapsed on the floor. As Gaius looked at Kamilah, his heart heavy with regret, Adrian saw his chance, pulling himself up from off the floor and charging at his back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before he could reach him, Gaius spun around, his hand outstretched. Adrian was frozen in place, struggling against Gaius’s psychic hold. A cruel smile spread across his face as he used his mind to slam Adrian against the wall, the hard marble crumbling on impact as Adrian fell to the floor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian slowly came to. His ears were ringing and his head was throbbing. His body ached, and he felt his bones slowly knitting back together in his chest. Adrian couldn’t heal fast enough. Gaius’s blows were devastating, and one by one, he incapacitated them and wounded them all, rendering them unable to fight or defend themselves. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes searched the room for Agnes. He hoped that she had fled, that in the chaos and violence of Gaius’s vengeful wrath, she had managed to escape. His heart jumped to his throat when he saw her, laying on the ground with blood seeping from a gash on the side of her face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wanted to scream at her to run, to get away while she still could. Even if it meant losing his life, he would not let Gaius take her. His mind flashed with all the horrible things Gaius might do to her, and it sparked a new fire in him. He would not let harm come to her, especially at the hands of that monster. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian and his companions began to pick themselves up off the floor, ready to continue fighting. Wounds began to heal, bones crunched back into place, and even though their bodies were weak and wounded, they remained determined. Though they struggled to stand, wincing with pain at each small movement, they all gathered their strength and staggered forward, ready to take him on again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gaius’s face twisted with rage and he snarled. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Enough!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With Jax’s seized katana in one hand, Gaius raised his other hand up above his head, a tower of fire emitting from his palm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As the flames grew higher, Adrian felt a fire burning in his skull. It was excruciating and he cried out, unable to fight through the searing pain as he fell to his knees. It was unlike any pain he had ever experienced. He could barely think. He clutched his head as the heat continued to rise, burning hotter and hotter behind his eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tried to crawl, he tried to move towards Gaius to do something - anything - to stop him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But it was no use. Adrian was doubled over in pain, rendered unable to stand or speak or fight. He struggled to push through, but it was no use. Tears started to stream down his face, whether from the physical agony he was experiencing, or the crushing defeat of failure, he wasn’t sure. He had failed. He had failed himself, his friends, the world. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Agnes. He had promised her peace on the other side of this journey. He had sworn that no force of nature could tear them apart. And now he was going to die. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He forced his eyes open, squinting through the pain, hoping to see her one last time before what would ostensibly be the end of the world.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He couldn’t believe what he saw. Agnes was running across the room, sprinting towards Gaius who was too distracted with vindictively inflicting pain on his enemies that he didn’t see her as she approached, the stake firmly in her hand. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For a brief moment, Adrian felt hope. Of course Agnes would be the one to save them. He always knew she was the strongest among them. Time seemed to slow as she came to a stop behind Gaius, her face determined. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then Gaius turned around. Adrian felt the scream that erupted from his lips as it reverberated in his chest. The pain in his head seemed insignificant as he watched Gaius drive Jax’s katana up to the hilt into her chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“AGNES!” he screamed helplessly, his tears now only falling for his beloved, as her eyes widened in shock and blood dripped from her lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nice try.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t . . . try,” she said, blood spraying with each syllable, “I  . . . win.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She brought the stake above her and with her last ounce of strength, drove it into Gaius’s chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes widened in horror as he looked at the stake embedded in his chest. He let go of the sword and staggered back, desperately clutching at the wooden stake. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What . . . what is . . “ his eyes filled with terror as he began to transform,<em> “What have you done?”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gaius’s skin began to crack like porcelain, the sickening sounds of bones crunching and tissue tearing were only just audible above his screams. Vines and branches sprouted from his mouth and eyes, choking out his dying words. His skin hardened, his body freezing limb by limb until suddenly, standing before them, was nothing but a bare, bone-white tree. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The room was surprisingly still and quiet. Adrian no longer felt the white hot pain burning in his head, but as everyone took a moment to heave a sigh of relief, Adrian was scrambling to make his way across the room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We . . . did it,” Agnes managed to get out, with a small smile, blood still dripping from her lips, the front of her shirt completely stained with blood. He saw the agony on her face as she spoke, and she fell to her knees.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>No, no, no, no, no.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. He cradled Agnes in his arms. She felt cold to the touch as each heartbeat pushed more blood out of her body and dripped onto the floor. Her blood was sweet and and usually the smell made him dizzy with delight and desire, but the overwhelming aroma of it now made him feel faint.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He felt each shuddering breath as it became harder and harder for her to inhale and exhale without being wracked with pain. He could see the light in her eyes starting to fade. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Agnes, no,” Adrian sobbed as he began to rock back and forth, “Please, Agnes, no.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wanted to hold her, but the sword remained lodged in her chest, and he couldn’t bring himself to do anything that might cause her pain.  Adrian’s hand hovered over the hilt helplessly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t take it out,” Jax’s voice sounded distant, as if he was speaking underwater. Adrian’s senses were focused on Agnes, “She could lose even more blood.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hearing those words broke something in him and he sobbed harder, tears streaming unhindered down his cheeks. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was too soon. She wasn’t supposed to leave yet. They were going to have so much more time together. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian tried to control his sobs. He wanted to be strong for her, to be brave for her even as she lay dying in his arms. Her gaze was soft and sad, and he could see her fighting to hold onto life as she raised a bloody hand to his cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian felt the tears forming and he held her hand there, savoring what he knew would be the last moment of physical touch they would share. He pressed a kiss to her bloody palm. Her hands were freezing and her blood was cold on her skin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We . . . won,” she managed to say, with a small smile, though he could hear the effort it took for her to speak in her voice. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, Agnes,” Adrian said as he cupped her face gently in his hand, brushing her cheek tenderly with his thumb, “You saved us. You saved all of us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For a moment a look of relief crossed Agnes’s face, but quickly fell as she strained to take another breath. It was getting harder for her to breathe, and Adrian’s hands were trembling as he gently caressed her soft skin, streaked with blood. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian could no longer hold his tears at bay, and sobbed, lowering his head as his shoulders shook, “But you can’t leave me, Agnes. I can’t lose you. I can’t.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Adrian . . . ,” Agnes said. Her voice was small and weak. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looked at her, feeling his already broken heart fracture and crack with each shuddering breath she took, his gray eyes stung with tears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t . . . want to leave you,” she said with more sadness than he could bear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian pressed his forehead to hers, theirs noses brushing as he whispered words he wanted only Agnes to hear. If these were their final moments, he wanted it to be between them and no one else. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Agnes, listen to me, you are the best thing that has happened to me in 200 years,” he said, his voice desperate and broken.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her eyelids started to droop heavily, and he couldn’t feel any warmth left in her body. She shivered, and Adrian pressed a desperate kiss to her lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Adrian, I’m . . . cold . . . really cold,” she said, her voice faltering.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He held her closer, his voice ragged, “Agnes, you are the most amazing, wonderful person I’ve ever met . . .”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He kissed her again softly on her lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Agnes, I love you,” he said, his voice barely a whisper. As he spoke, he felt her become limp in his arms. A screaming sob tore through his throat when he saw her blank eyes, open and unrecognizing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Agnes was dead. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian was inconsolable. Jax, Lily, and Kamilah looked on with endless sorrow as Adrian pulled Agnes tight against his chest, his face buried in her bloodied hair, whispering a desperate plea he knew would go unanswered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please, no,” he cried, rocking back and forth on the ground, his grief consuming him, “I’ll do anything, please, just give her back. Let me have her back. Don’t take her from me, please.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Silent tears streamed down Kamilah’s face. She feared for Adrian, as she watched him wail, clutching Agnes to his chest. Kamilah’s heart sank as she realized this could be the thing that finally destroys him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lily was crouched on the ground, her hands on the floor as she hyperventilated. Agnes was gone. Her best friend was dead. She was a vampire because Agnes had saved her life and now she was gone and it wasn’t fair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jax stood silently, unmoving. He was unable to take his eyes off his sword. <em>His</em> sword. Gaius had taken his sword and used it to kill Agnes. Jax wasn’t sure he would ever be able to touch it again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The room was silent apart from Adrian’s heaving sobs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had to do something. There had to be something he could do. There was no world, no life for him outside that room. Not if Agnes wasn’t there with him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian didn’t know what to do or think. His worst nightmare was now a reality and he had been so naive to think that this would never happen that now - he was entirely unprepared. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he couldn’t stand by and do nothing. He would not just allow and accept something like this in his life. He wouldn’t live in a world without her. All he wanted was to hear her say his name, to hear her laughter, and to feel her hand firmly clasped in his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No. He did not accept this. He didn’t care about promises or rules or consequences. He needed her back with him. He needed it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This wasn’t over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly, Adrian stopped sobbing as he was overcome with determination. He pulled back and before anyone could stop him, placed his hand around the hilt and deftly removed the sword from her torso. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He threw the sword across the room, and Jax staggered back, staring at the object in horror as it clattered across the floor. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Adrian, no!” Kamilah said, her voice tight with alarm as she realized what he was about to do. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But she couldn’t stop him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian propped Agnes up against his body, holding her neck to ease her head back as he ripped open his wrist with his teeth, and pressed it to her mouth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jax and Lily’s mouths dropped open as Kamilah watched with intensity, holding back an uncharacteristic outburst. But there was nothing any of them could do now. Adrian was trying to Turn her and she had already tasted his blood. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone looked at Agnes anxiously, waiting for her to respond to Adrian's blood pouring down her throat. But Agnes didn’t move. Adrian’s wrist started to heal and he wrapped his arms around her, his eyes closed tight as he whispered to Agnes, “Please, Agnes, please. Come back.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We have to go,” Kamilah said, her voice hard and stern, “Now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian looked up. Kamilah was staring at him, her eyes fearful and dark. He knew what she meant.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gathering the little strength he had left, he carefully lifted Agnes off the floor in his arms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They reached the Turning chamber underneath Raines Corp within minutes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamilah rushed them inside, and Jax and Lily pushed the heavy lid off the sarcophagus to place Agnes inside. Adrian entered last, holding tight to Agnes as if suddenly unwilling to let go. Kamilah looked at him expectantly as he slowly made his way into the chamber. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The room was somber as Adrian lowered Agnes into the coffin. She was pale, almost white. The wound was a clean slit in her chest, and her clothes were drenched with blood. He didn’t want to leave her like this. He needed to stay by her side in case anything happened. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once the lid was placed back on the sarcophagus, Kamilah began to usher Lily and Jax out of the room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian walked over to the small stool in the corner of the room with the intention of sitting and waiting.  Kamilah intercepted him, putting a firm but reassuring hand on his shoulder. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Adrian, you too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook his head, “No, I’m not leaving.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kamilah lowered her voice, “Adrian, this is not something you need to be a part of. Let me perform the rituals.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His muscles were tense and he couldn’t look her in the eye. He was furious that she would even suggest that he leave Agnes. He shook his head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Adrian,” she said, her voice calm but firm, “You need to recover. You won’t be any good to Agnes if you’re starved and weak and wounded.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He couldn’t argue with her logic. When Agnes emerged as a vampire, he would be responsible for her welfare. He would have to teach her and train her. He had to be strong for her when she woke. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrian swallowed hard but finally nodded as a tear escaped his eye. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll let you know if anything changes,” Kamilah dropped her hand from his shoulder.  He began to trudge from the room, looking over his shoulder as Kamilah removed her scorched suit jacket. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Adrian.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He turned to face her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Adrian, I need you to know . . .,” she started, struggling with her next words she took a deep breath, “I need you to know the risks of trying to Turn someone  . . . after their heart stops beating.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knew what she meant, but he couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There is a very real chance, Adrian,” she said solemnly, hating to speak to the words herself, “that Agnes could become Feral.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He couldn’t bear to think of that now. He could only imagine opening the sarcophagus lid and seeing her transformed. He could only think of what it would feel like to have her hold him again, to hear her speak his name lovingly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He nodded halfheartedly and turned to leave the chamber,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>She’ll come back, </em>Adrian thought to himself, as he wearily walked through the remains of Raines Corp, with nothing left to do but wait. And hope.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part VI: Burial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrian faces the reality of Agnes’s death, when he discovers something horrifying . . .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bathroom was clouded with steam. Adrian had removed his bloody clothes, though his skin remained stained underneath. The hot water was hissing from the shower head and Adrian braced himself as he stepped in. </p>
<p>Agnes’s blood began to wash away, swirling down the drain. He watched as the rust-colored water flowed off his body, the heady aroma of her blood now metallic and stale.</p>
<p>Adrian ran his head under the scalding water, dripping down his face and into his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly, and he was helpless against the memories that began to flood his mind. There were many tender mornings spent in that shower together, holding each other as the water flowed over their entwined bodies. He thought of the feeling of her skin, soft and slick with soap against his hands. Her warm, wet body pressed against his as rivulets of water streamed down their faces as they kissed. He shuddered as he pulled his head out of the water, raking his hair back.  </p>
<p>He took a deep breath. And another. And another. They started to come faster and faster. He couldn’t get a hold of his thoughts, bracing himself against the tile of the shower wall, as his breaths broke into heaving sobs. He shut off the water and staggered out of the shower. He lost his footing against the wet floor and fell to his knees, tears spilling from his eyes. </p>
<p>It was torture. Not knowing. </p>
<p>Adrian wasn’t sure how long he had stayed there on the floor, his head hanging in defeat, his eyes red and bleary. He felt his skin begin to dry as the warm steam that had collected began to dissipate. He had to pull himself together. She needed him. </p>
<p>He walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of slacks and a button down shirt. He would usually put on his three piece suit and tie, but it all seemed superfluous now. He was tired and broken and scared and couldn’t find it in him to care about whether or not his button down shirt was tucked in. </p>
<p>He wandered up to his office. He approached the bar cart in the corner of the room to pour himself a drink. He picked up a glass, thinking of how nice a few fingers of whiskey would be for his nerves right now. But he hesitated.</p>
<p>
  <em>No. You can’t be drinking. Agnes needs you.</em>
</p>
<p>He placed the highball glass back on the cart and turned to face his empty office. There were so many memories within that small space. Adrian was brought back to the night she first learned what he was. A small smile pulled at his lips as he recalled her boldness that night. He thought it surprising at the time. But that fearlessness was an essential part of her. </p>
<p>The same fearlessness that prompted her to pick up the stake and run towards Gaius . . .</p>
<p>Adrian shook his head, trying to forcefully clear the thoughts from his mind. He moved across the room and sank defeatedly into the chair behind his desk. He wanted to feel nothing, for feeling anything at that moment was pure agony. </p>
<p>He sat there, silently, for hours, waiting until he could reenter the Turning chamber and hold Agnes in his arms again. He had to be strong for her. There would be so much for him to teach her, so much that she would have to learn, and he wouldn’t let her go through a moment of it alone. </p>
<p>Adrian closed his eyes; staring at the clock accomplished nothing.  When he opened his eyes again, at last, the time had come. </p>
<p>Adrian rushed down to the Turning chamber. Lily and Jax were already there, hovering outside the door. Adrian ran up to the door just as Kamilah opened it from the inside. Kamilah opened her mouth to speak, but Adrian pushed past her. </p>
<p>“Adrian, wait!” she called after him.</p>
<p>Jax and Kamilah flew down the wooden stairs after him, with Lily close behind. He was going to open the coffin on his own, with nothing to defend himself. </p>
<p>He couldn’t wait. Not anymore. Six hours of not knowing was too much. </p>
<p>Adrian gathered his strength and with a groan of exertion, hefted the lid off the sarcophagus. The room went still and quiet as it fell to the floor with a heavy thud. The silence persisted, until a heartbroken sob escaped from Adrian's lips, as he looked down at Agnes. </p>
<p>She was completely unchanged. She was as still and cold as when he laid her inside hours before. </p>
<p>The look on Adrian’s face told them everything they needed to know. </p>
<p>It didn’t work. Adrian fell to his knees beside the sarcophagus, tears streaming silently down his face as he stared at her in disbelief. She was still gone.</p>
<p>Seeing her awaken as a Feral would’ve been preferable to this. But the reality was he hadn’t been able to do anything for her. He had lost her there, in a pool of blood on the floor in the museum, and he had been powerless from that moment on. He never had a chance to save her.</p>
<p>Jax and Kamilah slowly approached the sarcophagus, looking inside as Adrian continued to quietly weep beside her. </p>
<p>Kamilah put her hand on Adrian’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Adrian,” her voice came out trembling and weak, “I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“I’d like--,” Adrian said, his voice catching in his throat, “I’d like to get her out of these bloody clothes.”</p>
<p>Kamilah nodded as she helped Adrian up off the floor. Jax reached down into the sarcophagus to lift Agnes into his arms. Adrian’s hand flew out and grabbed Jax by the wrist. Jax looked at Adrian, unconvinced that he had the fortitude to bear this. </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Jax asked with a meaningful look.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Adrian replied, his voice rough.</p>
<p>As Jax withdrew, taking a few steps back, Adrian leaned down and gathered Agnes in his arms. She was so cold and pale. He longed to see her cheeks bloom with color the way they did when he surprised her with a kiss. He wanted her to open her bright, honey-colored eyes and see them sparkle with mirth the way they did when she teased him. </p>
<p>He was in a nightmare from which he couldn’t wake. He would never see her again. </p>
<p>There was nowhere to go from here. </p>
<p>“Come with me,” Kamilah said, placing a gentle hand on his back, guiding him out of the chamber. </p>
<p>Jax, Lily and Kamilah followed Adrian up the many flights of stairs in a somber funeral march. They filed into the guest suite as he brought her to the bedroom and lowered her onto the soft mattress, cradling her neck as he brought her head to rest on the pillow.</p>
<p>Kamilah escorted Adrian out of the room, his head hanging low as tears dropped from his cheeks down to the floor. They stopped in the hallway, and Kamilah took hold of his hands, her eyes mournful. </p>
<p>“Let me take care of her,” Kamilah said, her voice a soft coaxing whisper, “Please, Adrian. Let me do this for you. For her.”</p>
<p>Adrian looked at Kamilah through teary eyes. A haunted expression rested on her face, but also one of great sympathy and understanding. He inhaled, his breath shaking, and threw his arms around her. Kamilah returned his embrace and held onto him tight as he began weep against her shoulder. She stood solidly, nearly holding Adrian up as he cried, as tears began to escape her eyes.</p>
<p>Kamilah ushered him out to the living room and Adrian laid himself out on the couch, exhausted and defeated.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back soon,” she said before disappearing down the hall to the bedroom. Adrian closed his eyes and waited.</p>
<p>A short while later, she emerged and beckoned Adrian to follow her. He quickly got up from the couch and followed her back into the bedroom.</p>
<p>He walked in and when he saw her, his heart leapt to his throat. Agnes, now cleaned of blood and dressed in a pair of her old pajamas, looked as though she might’ve just been sleeping. Her eyes were closed peacefully, her hands folded gently across her stomach, the unhealed wound lurking underneath the cotton fabric of her shirt. Adrian almost felt relief to see her the way she was now, and not streaked and stained with her own blood.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right outside,” Kamilah said quietly behind him, before stepping out of the room. Adrian heard the click of the door as Kamilah closed it behind her. </p>
<p>Adrian struggled to steady his breathing as he approached the bedside. She was so still. It was so small a thing, something he never really appreciated when he was alive, but the slow and measured rise and fall of her chest was a great comfort to him. He hadn’t realized how much peace it brought him, and how, on the days he felt especially lost and hopeless, her even breath and steady heartbeat anchored him to the beautiful world she was creating for him. </p>
<p>But now, the room felt like a vacuum, devoid of life. Not only for Agnes, but for him as well. There was no life for him anymore. </p>
<p>He sat down on the edge of the bed, taking one of her cold hands in his. He held it fast between his own, in a vain attempt to bring some warmth and life back into her.</p>
<p>Adrian took a deep breath. </p>
<p>“Agnes,” he began, his voice breaking as he spoke, “I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you,” he brought her cold hand to his lips, “Agnes, I . . .”</p>
<p>Adrian hesitated, though he wasn’t sure why. There was still a desperate, hopeful part of him that hoped maybe it wasn’t too late, that she might hear him and wake up. And he didn’t want to spoil the surprise. </p>
<p>But feeling her hand limp and frigid in his, he knew there was no point in keeping any secrets from her. </p>
<p>“Agnes, I love you. So much,” he continued, as tears started to gather in his eyes. He couldn’t believe he never told her before. </p>
<p>“I know Paris doesn’t hold many happy memories for you, but it sticks out in my mind for at least one good reason.”</p>
<p>He paused to stroke her hand, his eyes lingering on her ring finger, cold and bare.</p>
<p>“The moment I saw it, I knew it was yours. It was perfect for you. I was so excited when I bought it, my heart was pounding. I knew it was the ring I was going to ask you to marry me with. I started thinking of all the places I could ask you and how, and I couldn’t pick one because none of them felt good enough for you. I want to marry you, Agnes. More than anything.”</p>
<p>A small, sad smile tugged at his lips. </p>
<p>“I want to dance with you at our wedding, with everyone watching. I think I didn’t really know how wonderful dancing could be until I danced with you.”</p>
<p>A tear slid down his cheek, and he bit his lip to hold back a sob.</p>
<p>“I didn’t really know what love was until I loved you.”</p>
<p>He stopped, choking back tears. </p>
<p>“Agnes, what am I supposed to do? What do I do now? I don’t know where to go from here. I had purpose with you, something I hadn’t had in centuries. You made me believe that I actually could make this world better, but now . . . what is left in this world for me? You can’t expect me to open up my heart to anyone else. How could I? Anyone who came near me would only be compared to you. I would look at their face and see only you, and all the many ways they aren’t you. You’re everything to me, Agnes.”</p>
<p>“I have been falling for you from the day we first met, and I never stopped. I loved you more and more everyday. I hate myself for making you think I wanted to push you away. I never wanted that. Being away from you now . . . it’s agony.”</p>
<p>Overcome with emotion, he leaned forward, placing his forehead against hers, as tears fell from his eyes.</p>
<p>“I will never forgive myself for letting this happen to you. I failed you, Agnes. I’m so sorry. I miss you. I miss you so much.”</p>
<p>Adrian spoke his words of contrition and sorrow and love until he could barely keep his eyes open. He nodded off, his eyes heavy and swollen, and collapsed onto the bed beside her.</p>
<p>He felt someone shake his shoulder gently, rousing him from his sleep. He looked up through sleepy eyes and saw Kamilah. </p>
<p>Adrian pulled himself off the bed. </p>
<p>“How long was I asleep?” he asked, running a hand down his weary face.</p>
<p>“A long time,” she replied. There was something she wanted to say. He could sense it. He could always tell when Kamilah was avoiding something.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“Adrian, I think we need . . . to plan a burial. For Agnes.”</p>
<p>Adrian started up from the bed, staring at Kamilah in horror. The idea of placing her in a box underground made him feel nauseous. </p>
<p>“No,” he said, “No, we aren’t doing that.”</p>
<p>Kamilah winced, as if expecting this resistance, “Adrian, I’m sorry. We have to.”</p>
<p>Adrian charged out of the bedroom and down the hall, where he saw Lily and Jax sitting on the couch. They stood up when he entered. </p>
<p>“We are not burying Agnes,” he stated decisively, his brow furrowed in determination. Lily and Jax looked at each other, concerned.</p>
<p>“I know it’s hard,” Lily began, “to say good-bye like that.”</p>
<p>“Adrian, we can’t keep her body here,” Jax started to say, hoping to appeal to his pragmatic side, but Adrian was in no place to think rationally.</p>
<p>“She is not a<em> body</em>!” Adrian snarled, lunging towards Jax. Adrian grabbed him and threw him against a wall, his voice low and menacing, “Don’t talk about her like that.”</p>
<p>Jax’s eyes turned blood red, and he shoved Adrian back.</p>
<p>“What?” Jax shouted, spreading his arms, “Do you think you’re the only one who is devastated? Do you think you’re the only one whose life feels <strong><em>ruined </em></strong>by this?”</p>
<p>A tense silence fell over the room as Kamilah and Lily watched them anxiously. </p>
<p>“We all love her, Adrian,” he said, gathering his self-control, “In different ways, but we do. So don’t act like you’re the only one who lost something here.”</p>
<p>Jax glared at him once more and  stalked out of the suite, slamming the door behind him. </p>
<p>Adrian was overcome with shame. He was being selfish. He was thinking only of his own misery, not even acknowledging what the others had lost. </p>
<p>And Agnes. He wanted to keep her by his side, but Jax was right whether or not he was willing to admit it at that moment. Agnes was gone. On this plane of existence, in her current state, she was a body and just a body.</p>
<p>Adrian had no plan on how to keep her with him, just an ardent need and fear of living without her.</p>
<p>But keeping her with him with no way to honor her. She had lived life nobly and bravely, with kindness and compassion, and that life deserved to be honored.</p>
<p>Kamilah and Lily looked expectantly at Adrian as he slowly came to the realization that they were right. It was time to bury Agnes. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <strong>Three Nights Later</strong>
</p>
<p>Adrian trudged through the cemetery, a handful of roses clasped in his hand. They were not easy to find, and some were a little wilted and torn, but he brought them all the same. He had brought her a bouquet every time he visited, placing it reverently on the ground above her grave. </p>
<p>He had finally made his peace with his circumstances. He had resigned himself to a life of loneliness, knowing his true love lay buried beneath the soil.</p>
<p>This particular night was dark, and the air was heavy with smoke. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to do much of anything in the days following her death. He mostly sat in his office, reading old texts and emails from Agnes over and over again, drinking himself into a stupor until he was so tired he fell asleep in his chair. </p>
<p>The only thing he did was bring Agnes roses. </p>
<p>But that night, as he approached her grave, he began to sense something was amiss. There was the smell of freshly turned earth, and staggering footprints leading away from her burial site. Adrian walked faster through the smoke and fog until he came across a sight that made his blood run cold. </p>
<p>Agnes’s grave had been disturbed. </p>
<p>The dirt where she had been buried had been pushed aside haphazardly and the wooden lid of her coffin splintered open. Agnes was gone.</p>
<p>Adrian couldn’t think. Someone had taken her. They had stolen her from him. Again.</p>
<p>Adrian’s eyes burned red, baring his fangs with a murderous snarl, as he charged out of the cemetery, dropping the roses on the ground. </p>
<p>Someone had taken Agnes. And he would make them pay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we are. The final chapter of the Doubt/Grief Series. It’s been an angsty journey and I want to thank everyone who has followed along with this story and sent me words of support! I hope you enjoy this last chapter. There will be more fics coming soon!</p>
<p>**Characters, plot, &amp; dialogue are property of Pixelberry. I’m just having some fun.**</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Characters, plot, &amp; dialogue are property of Pixelberry. I’m just having some fun.**</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>